Ill Fate Beyond the Sea
by Ancient Dragon writer
Summary: It's been three years since Link and Midna confessed their feelings for one another and ran away from Hyrule. They soon find themselves on a new adventure that presents newer trials and tribulations. Will this be for the better or will it be met with ill fate. Rated T, Link and Midna, R&R. Sequel to Ill met at Midnight by Xaphrin


**So... Ill met at Midnight by Xaphrin ended in such a way that it held a way that it could be continued on... mainly with two quotes...**

"Do you think she'll come?"** and **"No. She might look for us in a few years…"

**as such I have an idea or two in the regards of this story that I have been given the go ahead on... The sequel to Ill Met at Midnight. **

**Ill Fate Beyond the Sea (but first the prologue with some basic information in regards of what had happened in Ill Met at Midnight.**

* * *

Ill Fate Beyond the Sea

Prologue

Link sat on the shore of the beach that he and Midna had arrived at a few weeks back. It had already been more than a year since they confessed their feelings for each other. Smiling Link thought back to that time quite fondly.

*Flash back*

"The stars feel before they had a chance to shine." He heard Zelda say shortly after he had returned from his journey.

He had been in an ill temperament and didn't want to talk about anything that had happened. All the compliments he got from people, the stares, and even the titles he had been given he felt that he didn't deserve. When he had returned to Ordon he returned to working the fields and working at the ranch. He always groaned slightly when Fado had to deal with the herd alone.

It wasn't but a few days later that he got some rather surprising news that both thrilled him and stunned him. Midna had returned and he was thrilled.

*Flash break*

Link turned from staring at the ocean waves breaking on the shore of the beach and made his way back the way he had come.

*Flash continued*

Upon her first stay in Ordon the two discussed the possible ways to return Midna home...

*flash pause*

"No... not home." Link said shaking his head as he walked through the small clustering of trees that blocked their little camp from view. "Her home is where ever I am."

*Flash continued*

After some time had passed Link was enjoying the fact that Midna was back. The next day of her stay he had asked if Uli and Ilia would talk with her and take her for a walk to the Ordon Hot Spring, which really was not as good as the one in Kakariko village or Death Mountain. Rusl had been on the verge of a break down till Link had gone to get Uli. While walking he had gotten lost in his own thoughts and wondered into the area of the hot spring. The only thing that broke his thoughts was a shrill scream and then a death threat.

He looked up and saw quite a sight he also received a harsh slap to the face as payment.

*Flash pause*

Link absent mindedly touched the spot where he had gotten slapped.

*Continue*

Upon returning back home Midna was still furious yet was surprised that Link wasn't like most men. Some time after that Midna began talking about returning home and wound up crying, to which Link wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder.

*pause*

It was getting quite late as he aimlessly walked back to the camp where Midna would most likely be a bit mad at him and give him quite a thrashing.

*Continue*

The next day they had made their way to Castle Town where a mixture of events took place. First of which was that they had to share a room. The second was the next day they had a fake mad fight. Midna had slapped him a few times to wake him up and he blatantly refused and got splashed with water as a reward. At that he tackled Midna into the bath. This had went on for some odd time but suddenly he had kissed her right on the lips for what seemed like an eternity.

The kiss ended and he was shocked and terrified before rushing out of the Inn and barreling past people in his rush before reaching the fountain. It was here that Zelda gave him and insulting title, Link the Recluse. He hated it entirely. He even told Zelda all that had happened as well as the advice he had gotten from Bo and Telma.

He didn't like their advice thinking it to be against everything that he stood for. Later that day Midna had entered the Tavern which was owned by Telma. Link had been talking with Shad about the sages of the Arbiter's Grounds which was a mild history lesson. It wasn't till after all of that that he decided to say "To the abyss with everything" and tell Midna how he felt.

After he did he was not sorry. If anything he was glad that he did. They had left Castle Town and headed south far beyond the reach of Hyrule. Before they had left they hid a letter for Zelda's guards to find.

"Do you think she'll come?" Midna's arms were wrapped tightly around Link's waist as they raced across Hyrule Field. She felt so safe and comfortable wrapped around his body, like that was where she always belonged. What had taken her so long to accept him?

Link shook his head. "No. She might look for us in a few years…" There was a small pause and a sudden feeling of discomfort and fear. "Are you sure you want to come with me? It's alright for your kingdom that you don't return?"

She nodded, her fire locks curling around his face in the wind. "My younger brother was always a better ruler than I would ever be. It's time he has his place." Midna tightened her grip and placed a small kiss on the nape of his neck. "Besides, I belong with you, Link. No where else, and don't try to tell me otherwise."

He laughed. "I know better."

From there it was only a week's ride to the sandy shores of the unknown.

*End flashback*

Link smiled even more when he entered the small clearing where their camp was at. Link had called it right... slightly. Midna was furious but not for returning so late.

"I may just kill you for not taking me with you." She said as she clenched her fist.

Link grinned broadly and responded, "Sorry. I should have and I didn't. Wish that I had though."

For that Midna punched his shoulder which he feigned hurt over. Midna laughed and gave him an impish smile.

"That didn't hurt and we both know it. This whole journey has caused you muscles and skin to become nearly harder than the chain-mail of the Hero's Tunic." Midna stated as Link removed his shirt and sat down next to the fire.

Indeed this journey did cause him to become stronger. He still seemed scrawny and soft but that was all an illusion. He was almost stronger than a goron and nearly faster than a shiekah warrior. Midna licked her teeth slightly as she stared at Link.

"What?" He asked as he removed a rabbit from the flames to eat.

"Oh nothing." She gave him a toothy smile of mischief which allowed him to know that she was planning something.

_oh no... THAT look._ He mentally groaned as he knew well to be wary when she had that look on her face.

Without any fore warning Midna practically jumped over the fire and tackled Link to the ground.

"what ya gonna do now?" Midna said with a smirk. "You, the great hero, are now at my mercy."

Link was stunned slightly yet also surprised by this sudden action. He went with it and acted scared.

"Oh no... NO please don't hurt me." He acted out.

Midna smiled knowingly as she knew that he was acting... and was extremely bad at it. Her smile broadened into a full smile that would have seemed sinister. She only leaned down and kissed him and whispered in his ear.

"Your acting skills are horrible."

His only response was rolling to pin her to the ground. It was now his turn to grin.

"Who's got who now?" he said with a satisfied smile.

Midna was slightly surprised and was able to act hurt quite easily but she knew that Link had figured out her little tricks.

"It's getting later the long we play around like this." She said before managing to throw him off to the side.

They both sat up and stared into the flames for what seemed like hours.

"You know it's been three years since we confessed our feelings to each other and left Hyrule." Midna said nonchalant.

Link looked at her and nodded, "Yeah it has but it's been a great three years."

Midna let a smile grace her lips as she leaned back onto her hands and stared up at the stars in the sky. "So do you think she will come looking for us now?"

Link was taken aback by this but remembered their first day when they left. "Who's to say. I've not gotten any celestial message saying that there is trouble in Hyrule from the goddesses." Link said with a slight laugh, "She might be looking for us then again she might not be."

Midna sighed before sliding closer to Link and wrapping her arms around him and holding him close while resting her head on his shoulder. "These three years have been perfect." she said closing her eyes.

* * *

Deep within the remnants of a temple far away beyond a swamp. The room was dark but was littered with various jars, roots, and trash. In the middle was a blue pool of liquid that swirled with a cloudy visage. Within it's depths an image, showing a man wearing a green tunic and a woman with azure skin, appeared. Something in the darkness of the room moved and rustled across the stone flooring before the creaking of a door opening was heard.

"So the prophecy has come to pass. Light and Twilight as one rise and venture beyond their homes heading beyond the sea. Ill fate shall befall them in the unknown and strange land beyond the sea." A deep rumbling voice said as it receded into the darkness of the adjoining room.

* * *

**And done. so what do you think? good start for the Sequel or... what?**


End file.
